Dear Dex's Mistake
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Buffy and Dexter met under an odd set of events, and four years later they still keep in touch. Buffy Dexter friendship, DexterRita pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.

A/N: After Spike materialized at Wolfram and Hart he and Buffy got married, and about a year later Buffy met Dexter. This is after Season one but before Season two.

Dexter glanced impatiently at the digital clock, three minutes until his lunch break. Scrunching up his forehead for a second he shot out of the office and practically ran for the door.

"Dex," Deb called after him, "What's the rush brother. I thought we could go do lunch, you know, sit down talk."

Dexter faked remorse, "Sorry Deb, I've already got lunch plans."

"Rita and the kids? Can't I tag along?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "No, it's not Rita. I really have to go."

Deborah Morgan threw her hands up, "Fine, be that way."

The well muscled man just grinned and kept on walking. Dexter knew all to well that his own personal stalker, Doakes, was following him. Stopping at the restaurant Dexter let the valet have his car keys as he was shown to his table. It was in a secluded corner, a woman already ensconced in the shadows.

"It's been a while," her voice was soft, "How have you been?"

Dexter slid into the booth next to her and kissed her cheek, "I guess it has been a while, but I've been good."

"Why, after all this time, are you lying to me, Dex?"

He swallowed, "A lot has happened, Buffy, too much."

She laughed hollowly, "I know you, why are you afraid to tell me? Do you think I'll run away, turn you in, you of all people should know that I would never do that."

Rubbing a hand over his eyes Dexter looked Buffy Summers directly in the eyes, "I remember my past. I had a brother, who ended up being the Ice Truck Killer, and I killed him. Now, I don't know who I am, and everything feels wrong."

She smiled softly at him as she pulled him into a hug, running her hands down his back, "You love him because he accepted you. You don't know how to let that go. I'll tell you what I know, when someone dies, it doesn't mean they're gone, as long as you remember what was good about him he'll always be with you."

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, a few tears dampening Buffy's shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something," a strong male voice asked.

The two friends separated and Buffy plastered a smile on her face, "You must Sergeant Doakes, pleasure to meet you. Dexter has told me so many things about you."

Doakes didn't even look at her, "Cheating on your girlfriend, Morgan."

Dexter was tempted to roll his eyes, "Not at all. Sergeant, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Buffy Summers."

Buffy smiled prettily, "Say, Sergeant, why don't you join us for lunch, my treat."

Doakes looked like he'd won the lottery, "Please, call me James."

The threesome sat in the booth for a moment before Buffy let out a soft chuckle.

Dexter narrowed his eyes at her, "What's so funny."

"The two of you remind me of my ex-boyfriend and my husband," Doakes quirked an eyebrow.

"You're married?"

Buffy held up her hand, "Five happy years now though I do get the urge to hit him with a frying pan every once in a while."

James couldn't help but laugh, "You shouldn't say things like that in front of a cop, they might believe it."

Dexter frowned, "Now, Buffy, I'm sure William would start brooding if he heard you talking like that."

She winked, "Good thing he's in Alaska for two weeks doing research."

Surprisingly lunch was nice. James suspended his unofficial investigation and was cordial. The three of them walked from the restaurant, Buffy's arms linked with both men's.

Dexter grinned down at the young woman, "So Buffy, where are you staying."

"Hotel probably."

He shook his head, "No you're not. You're staying with me and Deb."

"Alright, but only if you'll take me with you to work and we do movie night. We can invite everyone, Rita, Astor, Cody, everyone. Please?"

Dexter closed his eyes, "Fine, just no pouting."

Buffy grinned brightly, "Yay! We'll see you back station, James." She kissed his cheek and allowed Dex to pull her to the parking lot.

Buffy sat on Dex's desk fiddling with an exacto knife when the door opened and Dexter walked in with three people trailing behind him.

The short, bald men was undressing Buffy with his eyes, "She's hot, Morgan."

Dexter inhaled, "And married. This is Angel Batista, Vince Masuka, and my Sister Deborah. Guys, this is my best friend in the entire world, Buffy Summers."

Angel frowned at Dexter, "I though I was your best friend."

Dexter wasn't quite sure what to say, Buffy did, "Don't take personally, Dex here, just gets a little overzealous when we haven't seen each other for a while. Besides, I'm replacing Dexter with James."

The three others mouth's dropped, "Doakes!"

As if by summoning he appeared behind them, "Someone call me?"

Groaning, Dexter smiled, "No. Buffy just decided you were her new best friend which leaves me rotting in no man's land."

Buffy stuck her tongue out and smacked him on the back of the head, "Behave."

"Ow, forget the bed tonight, I'm making you sleep in the chair," he stuck his tongue out as well.

"I'll pout. So Deborah, I hope you don't mind rooming with me tonight, I sleep like the dead if it helps any," Buffy grinned.

Deb smiled, "Uh, okay."

"Right, so everyone, my place, seven tonight. Buffy decided we're doing movie night. Dracula 2000, her pick," Dexter shrugged helplessly."

They all agreed to come and Dexter set down to call Rita.

"Hey, some of the guys from the station are doing a movie night with me and Deb, and I want you to come. Bring the kids, we can put them in the bedroom. There is someone I want you three to meet. Greet, seven. Okay, I'll see you then."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone was lounging in the living room except for Rita and the kids, they had yet to arrive. Buffy was sitting on the counter making chocolate milkshakes when the someone knocked on the door.

Opening it Buffy found a meek looking blonde woman and two children, "You must be Rita, Astor, and Cody."

Rita nodded, "Look, is um, is Dexter here."

Buffy nodded, "Hey Dexy, your girlfriend is here, and she's giving me a funny look."

Dexter came quickly to the door and kissed Rita soundly and hugged the kids, "Okay, this is my best friend Buffy. She's staying with Deb and me for a while."

"Oh," Rita didn't sound too confident in that.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Buffy moved back to the milkshakes, "Hey, Rita, would you mind helping me pour these. I'm afraid I don't know were Dear Dexter puts his glasses."

Rita smiled hesitantly, "Um, sure."

Dexter looked curiously at the small blonde woman and his girlfriend, "Okay, then why don't I go tuck in Cody and Astor."

When the pair was alone Buffy turned to the older woman, "He's my friend, and that is it."

"Right."

"I'm happily married to the man of my, albeit twisted, dreams, and Dex is like my big brother. We don't get to see each other very often because of my job. I'm almost always on the road in different countries. I wanted to meet you. When I first heard that Dexter was dating someone, I started to see a change in him, and it was amazing. Thank you for loving him."

Rita had been silently watching the other blonde, "I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me that if he starts acting weird, or you need anything to call me. I worry about him, and knowing there is someone to watch out for him makes me feel better," Buffy said.

Dexter's girlfriend nodded, "So, do you and your husband have kids?"

"No-well kind of. We mentor a few girls in self-defense and they pretty much live with us. There's also my baby sister who I've taken care of since I was nineteen, though she's pretty much grown up," Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

Rita joined her, "So should we go feed the masses?"

"I guess, but if they start biting I'm using Masuka the Pervert as a shield."

The pair broke out into laughter again just as Dexter closed the bedroom door, "What's going on here. Buffy you aren't plotting against me are you?"

Buffy shook her head and led the happy couple into the living room to watch the movie.

Ten minutes in Vince was smiling manically, "Vampires are so hot and they do some kinky stuff."

Dexter couldn't help himself he started laughing, "Buffy would know."

Everyone looked at her, "What? I work undercover in vamp cults. I've been on the end of more than one bite. Hell, I've even met "Dracula" pretty hot actually."

Dex pulled her into a hug, "For some reason I think that William might have a problem with you lusting after another guy."

Buffy scowled, "Shut up Vamp bait. Or I'll tell all of your friends about the time I brought you with me and that she-male got real interested in you."

Dex sunk down into the couch as everyone stared. Buffy may be his best friend, but that didn't mean she wouldn't blackmail him. Dexter Morgan regretted each one of his mistakes, but one. He fell into a trap to kill Buffy Summers, believing she had murdered several innocent children, the real killer framing her with skill. He had her naked and saran wrapped to a table one second and the next she had him tied to the table in her place, telling her his life story. Harry's code and all of his sins spilled forth from his lips. She had told him what she was, who she was. She had been silent, obviously debating whether to turn him in or not. She had set him free and bought him dinner, starting a friendship that neither would regret.

This is just a oneshot what if. I had this image of Buffy being Dex's target and how that would turn out. Tell me what you think. I'm planning on doing other Dex Buffy fics with a different plot so feedback is greatly appreciated. And I know Dex is a bit ooc, but that is just what Buffy does to him.


End file.
